Curiosity Stalked The Ryou
by Darkflowerofheaven
Summary: Bakura and Yami were playing video games as usual and Ryou and Yugi were having a sleepover. One slight little sentence that Yami says makes Bakura wary and curious about his little crush. So, Dragging Yami with him, Bakura decides to follow him. How will this end up? No one knows. Tendershipping and hints of Puzzleshipping!


**:Hello everyone! I thought I would write this one-shot for one of my readers! I hope you guys like this, it was hard to write because I don't know Bakura's and Ryou's personality that well. Please review!:**

Bakura grumbled as he and his friend Yami sat on the couch playing video games. Bakura had lost for the third time and was getting rather annoyed by the other teen. He had long paper white hair with two oddly shaped spikes coming out from the top, his eyes were a dark chestnut brown. His friend, Yami, had sharp black spiked hair with crimson aligning it to match his eyes, along with his hair he had sharp yellow bangs, some framed his face while the others strung through his hair in the shape of lightning bolts. Yami placed his controller down, stood up, and stretched.

"Wanna play again?" He questioned his friend smiling. Bakura glared at him.

"No." He hissed, Yami flinched slightly, yeesh harsh much? A loud slow tune erupted in the air as Yami gasped slightly. Bakura stopped glaring and smiled, amused by his reaction.

"What's wrong? Phone bite your ass?" He asked trying not to laugh at Yami's shocked expression. Yami glared at him and reached into his pocket. He brought out a pure black flip phone.

"Shove it." Yami replied as he flipped his phone open without checking the call number first, he put it to his ear.

"Hello?" Yami spoke as he tried to ignore Bakura's laughing in the background.

"Hi Yami." A sweet voice said softly from the other end. Yami immediately smiled at the sound of it.

"Why, hello Yugi. How's the sleepover at Ryou's place going?" He questioned the boy on the other end, the other boy looked exactly like him only instead of crimson aligning his hair and being his eye color, he had bright amethyst, also instead of bangs going up his hair all of them framed his face nicely. Bakura perked up suddenly at the mention of the boy 'Ryou'.

"He's at where now?!" Bakura questioned loudly, Yami smiled, amused, as he waited for a reply, he could hear Yugi giggling slightly.

"It's fun, Ryou and I were planning to go to the mall tomorrow, is that okay?" Yugi asked him, giggling the whole time. Yami smirked wider as he glanced at Bakura.

"But of course you can hang out with Ryou tomorrow, why would it not be okay?" He spoke slowly making sure Bakura understood every word. Bakura glared at him.

" ." Bakura growled out, emphasizing each syllable of his name.

"Well...I didn't know if you wanted to hang out together tomorrow or not so..." Yugi trailed off softly, his voice sounding slightly regretful. Yami chuckled.

"I can hang out with you whenever I want, it is fine for you to hang out with other friends, I hope you have fun tomorrow." Yami told him smiling and ignoring Bakura's demands of looking toward him or answering any questions that flooded to his head at that moment.

"Okay! Make sure you be safe going home!" Yugi spoke happily. Yami just smiled brighter.

"I will, oh and Yugi?" Yami responded.

"Yes?" Yugi questioned, Yami smirked.

"Love you, I hope you have a good night's sleep." Yami whispered deeply. He could almost feel Yugi's blush through the phone.

"L-Love you too...I h-hope you do too! G-Good night!" Yugi stuttered out, obviously embarrassed. Yami thought he heard giggling in the background.

"Good night." Yami spoke before he waited for Yugi to hang up. Yami flipped his phone close and placed it back into his back pocket, he glanced at his friend. He did _not_ look happy.

"Yami!" Bakura hissed out. Yami rose an eyebrow.

"You need to get over this overprotective act that you have over some kid that you don't even have the guts to ask out yet." Yami said blandly staring at his friend. Bakura blushed in embarrassment and glared at him.

"I have plenty of guts!" Bakura yelled at him, not understanding his own come back.

"Uh huh, and that's why Ryou's still single, hey you never know he might find someone tomorrow at the mall." Yami smiled as he saw the reaction on Bakura's face. He looked pissed.

"I will kill them if someone even tries to utter out one single word of flirtation to him!" Bakura threatened as he stood up, he had so much anger built up in him, and he didn't know why.

"Uh huh..." Yami stood up alongside him and pat him on the shoulder to try to calm him down. "I just said that they're going to the mall, so _maybe_ you can follow them or something." Bakura's eyes widened, he _could_ do that!

"Well, I'm heading off." Yami spoke before Bakura grabbed his shoulder. Yami looked back at him. "Yes?" He questioned drawing out the word.

"You're staying the night." Bakura told him. Yami rose an eyebrow.

"Why?" Yami asked him confused. Bakura smirked with a evil look in his eye.

"Because you're going to come with me tomorrow to follow them." He told him, the smirk still pasted on his face. Yami chuckled awkwardly.

"You're not _really _gonna-" Yami stopped in mid sentence as he suddenly focused on Bakura's expression. A stern hard gaze.

"Crap, you're serious..."

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Bakura beat on the guest room door of his house for about the tenth time to wake up his friend, Yami had told him last night that Yugi wakes up early so the two boys were probably going to be at the mall by 12:00 am. It was 11:30.

"Yami! Get the hell up!" Bakura demanded, knocking as loud as he could on the hardwood door. He heard a groan through the door.

"Fine..." A tired deep voice called out. Bakura sighed and leaned against the door as he waited for Yami to come out. He forgot it opened inwards. The door opened and Bakura fell on his back, yelling in surprise. He fell with a loud 'Thump' and a loud groan. That was _not_ a good way to start the morning! He looked up to see Yami standing to the side, he was fully dressed in a simple black t-shirt and blue jeans with black shoes. Yami had a grin on his face.

"Glad you could drop by, perhaps we should go?" Yami teased as he stepped over Bakura and walked out of the room. Bakura let out a large yell of anger before he got up. Sometimes Yami just pissed him off, he was the one who had to wake _him_ up! And yet he said 'Perhaps we should go?', Frigging asshole. Bakura got up quickly and rushed to the living room, the front door was open. Yami must have went outside. Bakura went outside and his eye twitched slightly. And Yami must be driving...Bakura's pure white car was running with very loud music blasting out from it's speakers.

"I found your keys!" Yami yelled as he looked out the window. Bakura sighed, it's just for today, it's for Ryou, the one who doesn't know you're going to basically stalk the shit out of him. Bakura entered the car reluctantly, he knew Yami wasn't as bad at driving as their friend Marik was but still he had the right to be scared, it was _his_ car!

It took them around twenty minutes to get to the large mall, it probably took three whole blocks! Bakura exited the car and had to admit that he was surprised when there was a lot of people there, people come here that early? Well Yugi did...Yami got out of the car and locked it. As soon as he got out he stretched and let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Finally! I hate driving!" Yami told Bakura as the two began to walk toward the large building. Bakura narrowed his eyes at him.

"Then why the hell did you drive?!" Bakura questioned him, anger coursing through him like an endless stream once more. Yami shrugged.

"I got there first so why not?" Yami responded in an amused tone. Bakura grumbled as he and Yami entered the building. There were people everywhere! Many stores were lit up and people were walking around and shopping to their heart's contents. Bakura grimaced, he hated it here, but he was here to keep an eye on Ryou.

"Knowing Yugi, they probably skipped breakfast at the house and are having it here." Yami spoke as he thought for a moment. Bakura looked at him surprised, did he know what Yugi did on a regular basis?

"Yugi likes Starbucks so him and Ryou are most likely there getting coffee and a doughnut or something." Yami told him as he began to look around, his eyes spotted a Starbucks, he smiled in triumph.

"Found one!" Yami began to walk toward the coffee house with Bakura following him. Bakura was still looking at him surprised, am I with an expert stalker or something? Him and Yami entered the coffee house and looked around for the two people they were looking for, sure enough after about a minute of looking, they found them. Yugi was there with a boy who looked identical to Bakura, only he didn't have two strange spikes at the top of his head and his eyes were much more softer and childlike then Bakura's. The two boys were laughing and talking over a doughnut and coffee. Bakura grimaced slightly, Yami was right about what Yugi and Ryou would get. God that's scary.

"We can't just stand here, go sit down, and I'll get us a coffee." Yami told Bakura. He nodded and took a seat near the corner of the coffee house, giving him an excellent view of Ryou and the back of Yugi's head. Bakura glanced at what he was having, Coffee and a powdered white doughnut. Ryou likes sweet things. Bakura noted this in his brain as Ryou picked up the doughnut and took a bite licking his lips. Yami came back and placed a brown cup in front of him.

"Stop gawking at Ryou, you'll make it to obvious." Yami told him as he sat across from him and took a sip of his coffee. "So, learn anything? Ryou got a boyfriend? Yami questioned him smiling. Bakura glared at him before he thought for a moment.

"He likes...sweet things." Bakura said softly as he picked up his coffee and took a sip. It was overly hot and it burned his tongue, but he didn't mind.

"Anyone could have told you that..." Yami said sighing sadly. Bakura rose an eyebrow.

"Really?" He questioned his friend confused. Yami nodded as he took a drink from his own cup.

"Yeah, everyone at school even knows that Ryou is the sweets prince next to Yugi, who is of course the sweets king." Yami spoke as if he was bragging. Bakura's eye twitched slightly, unamused by the statement.

"You're _pretty_ sure of yourself there." Bakura responded, feeling annoyed by Yami's attitude.

"I'm one hundred percent sure. I know everything about Yugi." Yami spoke proudly. Bakura shifted in his seat uncomfortably, Yami and Yugi he had to admit were a cute couple, Yami had liked him first, figured out almost everything about him and asked him out. Bakura wanted to know how he did all of that, but he wasn't going to question him.

"How am I supposed to figure things out about him if I can't hear him." Bakura grumbled staring down at the dark liquid that sat still in his cup.

"You like Ryou, so you should be able to single his voice out from all the noise." Yami said blankly. Bakura scoffed in disbelief.

"I don't believe you, no one can do that." Bakura argued as Yami smirked slightly.

"Oh? Yugi just said 'What do you think of that new game coming out? I think it looks fun.'" Yami spoke, his smirk growing wider at Bakura's expression. There was no way he did that.

"You're shitting me." Bakura growled at him. Yami shook his head and rose his cup to his lips, his eyes shifted toward him clearly saying 'Try it.' Bakura closed his eyes and sighed as he tried to focus on Ryou's voice that he had heard far to much to ever forget. His voice was always as soft as a dove's and was as sweet as cotton candy. He tried to ignore his amazement as he could hear Ryou's voice clearly through all the other clashing voices.

"I heard about the game, it looks fun but I dunno if I should get it..." He heard Ryou speak. This was unbelievable! "Yugi, do you mind if we go to the accessory shop, I want to see if something I want is still there." Accessory shop? Bakura thought as he saw both Ryou and Yugi stand up, they were beginning to leave. Bakura and Yami looked down, as if that helped hide them from the two boys they were following. As soon as Ryou and Yugi left, Yami stood up and smiled.

"They're on the move." Yami spoke looking at his friend. Bakura rolled his eyes.

"I can _clearly_ see that!" Bakura told him, annoyance laced in his voice. Yami chuckled, annoying him was fun.

Bakura and Yami entered the bright yellow walled accessory shop after Yugi and Ryou entered. They looked around, all kinds of jewelry was scattered everywhere, Necklaces, Rings, Bracelets, Any kind of jewelry was here! Yami glanced over at the two other boys, they were looking at some golden jewelry. Bakura was looking over in the same direction, what were they looking at? Yami nudged him.

"I think Ryou wants an item over there..." Yami spoke softly, Yugi looked like he wanted something as well, Yami would inspect that area over there later. Bakura, however, moved toward that area as soon as Yugi and Ryou left it. Yami face palmed, that could get them caught! Bakura stepped quietly toward the display they were at previously, his eyes widened. In the case was two golden necklaces connected with a silver chain. One was a golden pyramid with an eye in the center while the other was a hollow circle with the same pyramid in the center only flattened, on the sides of the circle were multiple sharpened chimes. He felt someone move next to him, he turned his head. It was only Yami, he whistled softly as he also viewed the necklaces.

"Fancy." Yami commented as his eyes glanced over the items. He pointed at the circular one. "Ryou wants that one." Yami told Bakura, Bakura glared at him.

"How do _you_ know?!" Bakura hissed in a soft whisper. Yami rolled his eyes and tapped his ear.

"I listened to Yugi, _he_ wants the pyramid, that leaves the other one." Yami told him also in a whisper. Bakura sighed in understanding and kept his eyes on the necklace. He glanced toward the door to see Yugi and Ryou exiting.

"Follow them, I want to do something." Bakura told Yami, returning his eyes to the necklace. Yami rose a confused eyebrow.

"And what exactly is that something?" Yami questioned his friend. Bakura glared at him sharply, making him flinch.

"Follow. Them." Bakura growled out. "Text me when they stop somewhere." Bakura ordered, Yami didn't ask any more questions. He nodded and took off out the door. Bakura sighed and went to look for a store assistant.

()()()()()()()()()()()

_Bathroom. Two shops away to your right._

Yami texted to his friend. He leaned against the wall as he saw Yugi waiting on Ryou. He knew fairly well what Bakura was doing. He thought for a moment as he just stared at Yugi, he had stalked Yugi a few times in wanting to know what he wanted for certain events such as his birthday or christmas so this was easy for him to do. He smirked as an idea sprung to his mind. He walked toward Yugi slowly. Yugi heard footsteps coming toward him and looked up gasping slightly, he put a hand to his chest before he giggled softly as Yami bowed slightly.

"My apologies for ruining your day out." Yami spoke formally for no reason. It made Yugi laugh whenever he tried to be proper. Yugi giggled more and shook his head smiling.

"What are you doing here?" Yugi questioned as he reached up and gave him a hug. Yami chuckled and looked down at him.

"I'm here with a certain someone's...interest." Yami glanced toward the bathroom door. Yami knew that Ryou had a crush on Bakura but of course like Bakura he was far to shy to ask him out. Yugi nodded in understanding.

"I see, so Ryou _wasn't_ lying." Yugi spoke, amusement hinted greatly in his voice. Yami rose an eyebrow.

"Ryou knows we're here?" He asked him, amazed by the fact that they would be noticed. Yugi nodded.

"He said he saw Bakura but he never mentioned you." Yugi explained smiling. Yami smirked, good, I'm still pretty decent at this.

"Well, I have a favor to ask." Yami spoke, his smirk growing wider. Yugi tilted his head slightly in confusion.

"Oh? What?" Yugi asked. Yami leaned down to his ear and whispered a few sentences, Yugi's eyes widened and smiled.

"Oh, I see. Alright." Yugi responded after Yami stopped whispering. "I will gladly help you." Yugi smiled brightly. Yami smirked.

"Alright then." Yami spoke, at that moment the male's bathroom opened to reveal Ryou walking out. His eyes widened as he saw Yami.

"Yami?" He questioned before he smiled. "Hello!" Yami smiled back at him.

"Hey Ryou, how are ya?" He questioned, trying to keep calm. Ryou smiled brighter.

"Good!" He responded happily. Yami reached into his pocket and got his phone out, he began to text someone as Yugi walked toward Ryou.

"Ryou, I need to go somewhere with Yami. Do you mind waiting for me at the bench near the game shop?" Yugi questioned his friend. Ryou giggled and nodded.

"Of course, I don't mind." Ryou responded, happy that his friend could spend time with his lover. Yugi hugged his friend gently and said thank you.

"I'll see you soon Ryou!" Yugi waved as he grabbed Yami's hand and walked off, as soon as they turned around both teens developed a large smirk on their face.

()()()()()()()()()()

"Where is that frigging bastard?!" Bakura complained as he sat on a bench in front of the game shop, his arms crossed and a fairly wide box in his lap. Yami had texted him saying that instead of going to the bathroom to go wait for him at the game shop near a bench, Bakura didn't want to stand so he had sat down. He huffed in annoyance as he waited, seriously where the hell was he?! He felt a small gentle hand on his shoulder, he gasped, grabbed the box, and jumped away from the touch of the stranger, who truly wasn't a stranger at all. His eyes widened as he saw the one who always changed how he acted at any given moment, Ryou. His eyes were wide in amazement and his mouth was slightly open in shock.

"Bakura?" He questioned in that soft voice that always appeared in Bakura's thoughts without his permission. Bakura's face flushed slightly.

"Hey Ryou." He spoke trying not to stutter. Ryou smiled brightly.

"I knew I saw you!" Ryou giggled still smiling. Bakura's eyes widened even wider. He saw me?!

"Y-Yeah..." Bakura responded, not really knowing what to say. The two boys just looked at each other in a awkward silence, that Ryou broke quite easily.

"Can I sit next to you?" Ryou asked sweetly making Bakura's heart skip a beat. He nodded slightly. Ryou smiled and sat next to him, extremely close to him. Bakura thought he was going to die. Ryou looked at what he was holding.

"What's in that?" Ryou questioned trying to make conversation. Bakura's face heated up as he slammed the box on his lap and looked away.

"It's nothing." Bakura stated plainly, trying to get his face and heart to calm down. He felt a warm gentle hand on his own hand that was on top of the box. He turned his head to see Ryou doing the oh so famous puppy eyes stare at him.

"Can I see what it is?" Ryou asked, his voice so sweet it would make even the meanest man on earth melt. Bakura blushed brightly, unable to hide it any longer.

"Yeah, whatever, it's yours anyway!" Bakura spoke quickly, to embarrassed to think. Ryou's eyes widened.

"It's mine?" He questioned, confusion in his voice. Bakura suddenly realized what he said, shit. He thought as he looked down at the box.

"Yeah. It's a gift." Bakura spoke, surprising himself at how _normal_ he was acting about this. He handed the box to him. Ryou took the box, looked at him, and smiled.

"Thank you." Ryou thanked him happily, Bakura narrowed his eyes at him.

"You haven't even opened it yet, why are you thanking me? You might hate it." Bakura told him plainly. Ryou giggled.

"But it's a gift, no matter what, I have to thank you." Ryou responded as he began to open the box.

"Uh huh..." Bakura scoffed and turned his head. He heard Ryou gasp as he opened the box, Bakura had to stop himself from smiling.

"Bakura...you..." Ryou spoke softly as he stared down at the necklace that he had been wanting for such a long time. Bakura looked back around.

"So...you like it?" Bakura questioned, already knowing the answer. Ryou looked at him, put the box down quickly, and tackled him down onto the bench.

"Thank you so much!" Ryou yelled in happiness. Bakura's eyes widened and blushed, ignoring the pain in his back.

"Y-You're welcome?" Bakura spoke confused slightly at the reaction. Ryou's eyes widened as he realized the position they were in. He got up quickly and returned to a sitting posture. Bakura sat up slowly and rubbed his head. Ryou was staring down at his hands, his face bright red.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to..." Ryou began to utter out apologies as his face got even brighter. Bakura looked at him softly and put a hand on his shoulder. Ryou turned his head and met Bakura's eyes. Bakura smiled gently at the boy. Ryou's face heated up, a smile!

"It's okay." Bakura spoke softly. He looked to the area where he put the necklace. He reached across Ryou to grab the box, he took the necklace out and gestured Ryou to turn around. Ryou did as he instructed, he felt cold metal go around his neck. Bakura had placed the necklace around his neck.

"There." Bakura said, the smile he had before never leaving his face. Ryou turned back around and smiled as well. It looked good on him. Ryou blushed brightly as he looked up at Bakura and gulped.

"Um..Bakura...I have a question." Ryou stated embarrassed. Bakura's smile faded slowly but it was obvious he was still happy.

"What?" Bakura asked him. Ryou blushed brighter.

"W-Why were you following me?" He stuttered out. It was Bakura's turn once again to equip a red face.

"I-I thought you said you just _saw_ me!" Bakura pointed out, Ryou shook his head.

"N-No...I saw you...and I noticed you kept following Yugi and I..." Ryou explained, his voice as soft as clouds. Bakura took a deep breath, might as well tell him.

"I was afraid someone was going to flirt with you." Bakura told him honestly. " I also wanted to know more about you...I guess..." Bakura sighed, what a stupid reason. Ryou blushed brightly.

"O-Oh...Well if someone _did_ flirt with me..." Ryou spoke softly. "It wouldn't matter." Bakura looked at him confused.

"Why not?" He questioned, curious of the reason why. Ryou's face got brighter as he looked back at Bakura, their eyes locking in place with each other.

"I like you." Ryou answered him. Bakura's eyes widened and blushed.

"Y-You...wha?" Bakura questioned, there was no way in hell...

"I like you, Bakura." Ryou repeated. "Will you go out with me?" He asked quickly, Bakura's face turned brighter.

"Y-Yeah...sure...I mean...I like you too...so why the hell not." Bakura answered stumbling over his words as he spoke. Ryou smiled as he reached for the hand Bakura had placed on the bench. He held it, closed his eyes, and leaned on Bakura's shoulder.

"I'm glad..." Ryou whispered softly. Bakura looked down at him and chuckled slightly.

"I think my pride's a little broken." Bakura suddenly spoke. Ryou giggled slightly.

"Why's that?" Ryou asked his new boyfriend giggling still. Bakura squeezed his hand tighter.

"I'm supposed to ask _you_ out first."

**:And that's it! I hope you enjoyed this little one shot I came up with out of nowhere for the reader! I don't know if it was good or not but hey that's for you to decide! Please review and thanks for reading!:**


End file.
